encyklopedia_animefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Saruhiko Fushimi
Saruhiko Fushimi '''- jeden z bohaterów serii K, członek Berła 4 i były członek HOMRY. '''Wygląd Saruhiko jest szczupłym, chudym młodzieńcem o czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Nosi prostokątne, czarne okulary. Zwykle jest ubrany w mundur Berła 4, składający się z białej koszuli, szarej kamizelki i długiego, niebieskiego płaszcza. Ma też ciemnoniebieskie spodnie i wysokie buty do kolan. Przy lewym biodrze nosi swoją szablę. W lewej górnej części klatki piersiowej ma znak HOMRY, częściowo ukryty przez poparzenie. Osobowość Fushimi jest zazwyczaj postrzegany jako zimna, leniwa i znudzona osoba. Wykazuje wielką niechęć do wielu rzeczy. Co więcej, pokazał, że jest pesymistą mówiąc, że bohaterowie nie istnieją. Uważa, że jego przetrwanie na tym świecie zależy tylko i wyłącznie od jego własnej siły. Jest bardzo inteligentny. Potrafi rozwiązać skomplikowane działania matematyczne w ciągu jednej chwili. Można uznać, że jest w małym stopniu zainteresowany graniem w gry. Nie cierpi wielu rzeczy, w szczególności warzyw. Potrafi być okrutny, krwiożerczy i czasami sadystyczny. Podczas bitwy Fushimi często walczy z szerokim uśmiechem. Ma skłonność do śmiania się niebezpiecznych wydarzeń. Pokazuje również swoją arogancję i wyższość wobec swoich przeciwników. Często szczyci się swoją siłą i rozmawia z przeciwnikami szyderczym tonem. Jednak tak się dzieje tylko w przypadku Yaty. Robi to w celu odzwierciedlenia zmarłego ojca, kopiowania kilku jego zachowań, aby Misaki go znienawidził. Ponadto, Saruhiko nie okazywał takiego zachowania w przypadku innych wrogów. Fushimi nie lubi większości swoich obowiązków i garstki ludzi, z którymi zmuszony jest pracować. Woli nie spędzać czasu z współpracownikami. Woli też nie uczestniczyć w większości wydarzeń lub działalności społecznej klanu, kiedy nie są ściśle związane z jego pracą. W razie potrzeby będzie współpracował. Jednocześnie często lekceważy swoich współpracowników i działa samodzielnie. Koncentrując się na celu, Fushimi chce posługiwać się dość bezwzględnymi metodami, aby jego praca była szybsza i sprawna, np. Uśpienie niewinnego cywilu w celu wykorzystania jego palmtopa, aby uzyskać dostęp do komputera. Może nawet zaatakować swoich byłych sojuszników, aby tylko osiągnąć upragniony cel. Mimo, że obrał zupełnie inną drogę w życiu, nadal tak naprawdę nie zrezygnował ze swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Yata Misaki. Gdy Yata zbliżył się do innych członków HOMRY, on i Fushimi oddalili się, prowadząc do tego, że Saruhiko zrobił się o niego zazdrosny. Kiedy z nim walczy, można zauważyć, że próbuje tym zyskać jego uwagę w dość dziecinny sposób. Wydaje się, że w obecności dzieci czuje się dość niezręcznie i nie chce mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. One natomiast cieszą się jego towarzystwem. Mimo że próbuje temu zaprzeczyć, jest uprzejmą osobą. Historia Saruhiko urodził się jako jedyny syn Kisy i Nikiego, którzy nie byli zbyt zdolni do tego, aby okazać chłopakowi choć odrobinę rodzicielskiej miłości. Kiedy Niki po raz pierwszy go zobaczył, skomentował, że jest brzydki jak małpa. Dlatego nazywa się Saruhiko (Saru z japońskiego oznacza właśnie małpę). Dorastając, jego ojciec terroryzował go na różne sposoby, a matki prawie nigdy nie było w domu. Kiedy już się zjawiała, była dla niego strasznie chłodna i obojętna. Wychowując się nigdy nie zaznając miłości żadnego z jego rodziców, Saruhiko wycofał się ze społeczeństwa, dopóki nie spotkał Misakiego Yata w szkole średniej. Początkowo zimno odrzucił próbę zaprzyjaźnienia się z Yatą, ale ponieważ ten był tak uparty, ostatecznie zaczął się do niego przekonywać. Pewnego razu, gdy Misaki dowiedział się, że Saruhiko nie chodził do szkoły, poszedł do jego domu, żeby się nim zająć. Wtedy to zrozumiał, dlaczego Saruhiko nigdy nie mówił o swojej rodzinie. Raz, gdy do domu ktoś się włamał, podczas gdy Saruhiko był w środku, rodzice po prostu zamietli ten incydent pod dywan, mówiąc, że nie pozostawią niczego cennego na następnym razem, nie okazując żadnych obaw o bezpieczeństwo ich syna. Kiedy Niki poznała Yatę po raz pierwszy, groził, że umieści modliszkę w ustach rudzielca, by zwabić Fushimiego. To spowodowało, że Saruhiko wybiegł z pokoju i odesłał przyjaciela do domu, aby tylko ochronić go przed sadystycznym ojcem. Po incydencie, Yata przekonywał Saruhiko do zamieszkania z nim, na co ten ostatecznie się zgodził i przez pewien czas wszystko działo się w ich życiu spokojnie. Obaj zbudowali swój świat, gdzie stali się dla siebie wzajemnym wsparciem. Pewnego dnia obaj siedzieli na ulicy obok latarni, gdzie Fushimi pił z butelki sodę. Patrzył w milczeniu przed siebie, a po chwili Yata wziął napój, rzucając nim w stronę grupy mężczyzn. Wtedy też zaproponowano im przyłączenie się do grupy i spędzenie wspólnie czasu po szkole. Po tym, jak zostali ocaleni przed JUNGLE przez Suoh Mikoto i Totsukę Tatarę, stali się członkami HOMRY. Jednak Fushimi ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że marnują tylko czas. Stał się zazdrosny, kiedy Yata zaczął się od niego oddalać. Postanowił wstąpić do Berła 4 i został dopuszczony do organizacji, mimo że obecny Król znał jego przeszłość z HOMRY. Fushimi powiedział o tym przyjacielowi w ciemnej alei, gdzie również wytłumaczył swoje powody. Aby nawet udowodnić, spalił swój znak czerwonego klanu na skórze, który Yata nazywał "dumą". Moce i umiejętności Niebieska i czerwona aura '- Saruhiko posiada dwie aury, ponieważ należał do dwóch różnych klanów. '''Posługiwanie się szablą '- jest naprawdę dobry w posługiwaniu się szablą. 'Posługiwanie się nożami '- potrafi nimi rzucać, tworzyć pole ochronne przy pomocy niebieskiej aury. 'Programowanie i gry '- Fushimi okazuje się być dobry w rzeczach związanych z technologią. Był najlepszym graczem w grze JCube, prawie udało mu się włamać do systemu operacyjnego Jungle, oraz stworzył aplikację do wiadomości. '''Relacje Misaki Yata Misaki jest najlepszym przyjacielem Fushimiego z czasów szkolnych. Poznali się w szkole średniej, kiedy to Yata chciał go uratować przed grupą starszych kolegów. Naprawdę chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, choć Saruhiko był na początku bardzo niechętny do jakichkolwiek relacji z chłopakiem. Mimo to rudzielec się nie poddawał i po jakimś czasie zaczęli stawać się sobie bliscy. Warto podkreślić, że Yata był jego pierwszym przyjacielem i jako jedyny szczerze się o niego martwił. Stali się nierozłączni. Ich relacja zaczęła upadać dopiero, kiedy obaj dołączyli do HOMRY. Wtedy też, Yata zaczął się od niego oddalać, przez co Saruhiko był zazdrosny. Postanowił dołączyć do niebieskiego klanu, z nadzieją, że chłopak pójdzie z nim, ale Misaki został w HOMRZE. Od tamtego czasu zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. Mimo rozłąki, nadal można zauważyć, że im na sobie zależy. Kiedy ze sobą walczą, Saruhiko zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej niż wobec innych przeciwników. Naśladuje zachowania swojego ojca, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopaka. Inną oznaką jest też to, że Yata zmartwił się, kiedy okazało się, że Fushimi może nie wrócić z misji i poszedł go uratować. Pod koniec akcji anime, pogodzili się ze sobą, na nowo stając się przyjaciółmi. Munakata Reisi Kiedy Fushimi jest sam z Munakatą, zauważalne jest, że Reisi często mówi mu jakieś uszczypliwe rzeczy, przez co Fushimi czasem jest zły. Jest najprawdopodobniej lubiany przez Niebieskiego Króla. Ma do niego ogromny szacunek i choć się przed tym nie przyzna, widzi w nim ojca, jakiego nigdy nie miał. Mikoto Suoh Fushimi wciąż głęboko w sercu docenia swojego poprzedniego króla. Można nawet uznać, że się go obawia. Ten strach był wyraźnie widoczny, gdy Mikoto wydostał się z więzienia Berła 4. Fushimi podniósł szablę, ale nie mógł go zaatakować. Zamiast tego trząsł się z myślą o tym, że stoi twarzą w twarz Mikoto. Tatara Totsuka Tatara próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z Saruhiko, gdy on i Misaki dołączyli do klanu. Bardzo opornie mu to szło, ze względu na to, że chłopak nie miał za bardzo ochoty wchodzić w relacje z innymi członkami HOMRY. Tatara często zdawał się być rozbawiony tym, jak bardzo okuarnik traktuje wszystko z ogromną irytacją. Inni członkowie Berła 4 Fushimi nie przepada za spędzaniem czasu ze swoimi współpracownikami. Woli też nie uczestniczyć w większości wydarzeń lub działalności społecznej klanu, kiedy nie są ściśle związane z jego pracą. Współpracuje z nimi tylko i wyłącznie w razie potrzeby. Członkowie HOMRY Mimo że odwrócił się od HOMRY, nadal pomaga kilku jej członkom - Yacie, Annie Kushinie i Tatarze Totsuce. Rodzina Fushimi nigdy nie był kochany przez swoich rodziców. Nie zaznając nigdy rodzicielskiej miłości, stał się nieco aspołeczny. Ojciec terroryzował go, kiedy dorastał na różne sposoby, strasznie uwielbiał doprowadzać go do szału. Matka natomiast rzadko kiedy pojawiała się w domu. Zawsze była dla niego strasznie zimna i obojętna. Cytaty "Są chwile kiedy trzeba walczyć, nawet jeśli wiesz, że nie wygrasz!" "Nienawidzę ludzi o wielkim sercu. Wszystko co robią, to patrzenie na ciebie z góry. Nie obchodzą ich problemy ludzi, którzy służą "pod" nimi. Jeśli to oznacza bycie królem, jest to po prostu smutne i żałosne." "Jeśli masz zamiar kłapać dziobem, radzę ci też zwrócić uwagę na otoczenie." "Dzień w którym nareszcie mnie zrozumiesz nigdy nie nadejdzie, więc nie masz wyboru, musisz nadal mnie nienawidzić." "Masz mi to za złe? Ostatecznie, nie lubiłem ciebie i innych. Porzucenie było nieuniknione." '' '''Ciekawostki' * Jego imię Saruhiko składa się z trzech znaków kanji - saru (猿, małpa), hi (比, porównanie, proporcja, równy) i ko (古 stary), a jego nazwisko Fushimi z dwóch - fusu (伏, kłaniać się, pochylać się) i mi (見, widzieć, oglądać, być widocznym). * Jeśli musiałby mieć jakieś hobby, zapewne byłoby to programowanie. * Zajął pierwsze miejsce w rankingu popularności. * Fushimi jest bardzo dobry w kartach. W Dramie CD wykonał trick z kartą i dzięki temu pokonał Munakatę. Również w innej Dramie, kiedy Shiro zaproponował, żeby zagrali w karty Yata odmówił, mówiąc, że nie będzie grał w pokera z Saru, ponieważ jest pewien, że okularnik będzie oszukiwał. * Jest uczulony na sierść wielu zwierząt. Kiedy ma z nimi kontakt, kicha. * Wydaje się, że Fushimi bardzo dobrze zna się na owadach i pajęczakach. W'' K: Days of Blue od razu pozbył się pająka bez żadnych problemów i zidentyfikował czy jest jadowity czy nie. W ''Lost Small World ''poprawił brata Misakiego, że owad, którego złapał to nie chrząszcz Herkules, a rohatyniec dwurożny. * Kusanagi chciał, żeby Saruhiko przejął jego pozycję w HOMRZE i strasznie się zdenerwował, kiedy chłopak opuścił klan. * Saruhiko posiada swoją własną piosenkę przewodnią pod tytułem [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yF-U4ic0dio ''I beg your hate.] Galeria Saruhiko1.png Saruhiko2.png Saruhiko3.png Saruhiko4.png Saruhiko5.png Saruhiko6.png Saruhiko7.jpg Saruhiko9.png Saruhiko10.jpg Kategoria:Bohaterowie K Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie urodzone w listopadzie Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Mamoru Miyano Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie noszące okulary